Aliados del Caos (Chaos Jenny x Nega)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Evil Jennycoln, En un mundo alterno donde Chaos Jenny es la maligna temible tirana y destructora quien tiene esclavizada a la humanidad, llega una nueva amenaza de otra dimensión, Chaos Jenny deberá encarar a aquel invasor hostil conocido como "Nega", One shot.


**Este es un fic one shot crossover , el primero entre The Loud house y la robot adolescente, los personajes que van a leer aquí son las versiones malvadas de Lincoln Loud y Jenny wakeman/ xj9 , ambos creados por el fandom de ambas series, Chaos Jenny y Nega.**

 **Chaos Jenny creada por el artista Icewolf762 de Deviantart**

 **Nega del fanfic "Llamadas" creado por Banghg**

 **The Loud house pertenece a Chris savino**

 **My life as a teenage robot pertenece a Rob renzetti**

* * *

 **Aliados del caos**

Los días de gloria habían llegado para la maligna y despiadada chica robot llamada Chaos Jenny, aquella chica de metal que alguna vez fue una protectora , un verdadera justiciera, diseñada y creada para defender a la humanidad.

Ahora era la condena de la raza humana , la atormentadora, la tirana, la destructora de toda forma de vida, ya no se reconocía ni ella misma, Ese misterioso cristal que ella había tocado e introducido en su interior la había corrompido para siempre, Chaos Jenny desconocía el origen de aquel cristal por completo ,ahí fue donde comenzó todo.

Habían más cristales del espacio que habían impactado en su planeta, ella los juntó todos, utilizó la energía que estos emitían, y así llegó a convertirse en la robot más poderosa de la tierra.

Todos los robots que mandó la patrulla de los cielos en contra de Chaos Jenny, fueron corrompidos por ella, ganando más súbditos para su maligna causa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que toda la resistencia sufriera pérdidas importantes, La Doctora Wakeman quien era la gran aliada de la resistencia fue capturada por Chaos Jenny, su paradero fue desconocido desde entonces, lo hipótesis más probable era que la robot había eliminado a su propia creadora.

Toda esperanza se perdió para siempre, la maligna robot adolescente había ganado, y se autoproclamó la gobernante indiscutida del planeta, prometiendo a los humanos que no los exterminaría siempre y cuando la obedecieran y nunca piensen en revelarse contra ella, o de lo contrario el castigo sería la ejecución pública y la muerte.

La primas krust, Britt y Tiff fueron un temible ejemplo, las dos chicas populares de la escuela quienes se la pasaban molestando y fastidiando a la chica robot (cuando ella era bondadosa)

Fueron decapitadas públicamente por Chaos Jenny como su verdugo , en frente de todos los habitantes de Tremorton, para enseñarles cual sería el destino de todo aquel que la desafíe, desde entonces la raza humana ha sido esclavizada.

Años después…

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que extrañas situaciones comenzaron a suceder entre los civiles esclavos, desde olas de Masacres, cientos de casos de suicidios, hasta que gente que se prendía fuego a sí misma.

Situaciones que lograron llamar la atención de Chaos Jenny, La tirana había mandado a sus robots a investigar sobre esos casos, no le había dado mucha importancia, no era de extrañar que alguno que otro insignificante humano ya no soporte su miserable vida de esclavitud y acabe con su existencia, pero era muy extraño que se estuviese repitiendo demasiados casos ¿acaso era alguna especie de histeria colectiva?

Le resultado de las investigaciones terminaban en resultados irrelevantes, una pérdida de tiempo, pensó que tal vez se trataría de alguna especie de plaga, luego de que se tomaran autopsias a los cadáveres, y después de que ella misma los analizara, no notó ninguna anomalía en los cuerpos, nada fuera de lo común.

-Todo indica que se trató de un simple suicidio, pero hay algo que no me cierra aquí ¿por qué presiento que esto tiene alguna firma sobrenatural? ¿es eso siquiera posible?- se dijo para sí misma.

La maligna tirana robot era más una firme creyente de la ciencia , nunca consideró las cosas mágicas , creencias, o supersticiones como un tema real, en eso se parecía a su creadora.

Otro problema surgió para Chaos Jenny , de la nada, los humanos, todos ellos a quienes consideraba sus eternos sirvientes, eran atacados, destajados , descuartizados y ultrajados sexualmente por otros humanos, estos se veían diferentes, tenían ojos rojos ,piel grisácea sucia, colmillos y garras con una actitud hostil y agresiva, todo esos actos fueron reportados por sus robots.

Lo extraño es que los humanos atacados se convertían en uno de ellos, como si fuera alguna especie de virus ¿pero que clase de extraño virus era ese?

-Chaos Jenny, hemos detectado el origen de la anomalía, es posible que se trate del receptor del virus- dijo un robot.

-Bien ¿y donde está?-

-En el polo norte-

-¿Con que de allí es donde provino todo este horror?-

La furia dentro de la robot aumentaba, apretaba sus puños.

-Según uno de los humanos infectados que capturamos, tienen un líder a quienes ellos obedecen, según ellos, dicen que se hace llamar "Nega"-

-¿Nega?-

El robot secuaz asintió.

-También dicen que vienen de otra dimensión , son como cigarras, van de mundo en mundo a traer destrucción-

-Con que un conquistador invasor ¿eh? No me extraña ¿Qué hicieron con el infectado?-

-Lo matamos ama, tal como usted lo ordenó-

-Bien.

Chaos Jenny se había quedado pensativa, al parecer había llegado una competencia inesperada para su maldad, la malvada tirana chica robot tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Nega, pero tenía que ver que tanta peligrosidad representaba para ella.

-Quiero que todos ustedes vayan al polo norte, destruyan a esos repugnantes infectados, y me traigan a ese Nega ante mí, fállenme y los convertiré en chatarra ¡Entendido!-

Todos los robots sirvientes de Chaos Jenny asintieron en respuesta, sin perder tiempo un gran puñado de robots se fueron volando en dirección al polo norte para confrontar a Nega y su ejército de infectados.

Chaos Jenny se levantó de su trono, y voló en dirección hacia un lugar en particular, un bunker el cual fuertemente está custodiado por sus robots.

Entró para visitar a la única persona de carne y hueso que significaba algo para ella, aquella mujer se veía debilitada, esposada de ambas manos, con su cara completamente desanimada.

-Te ves terrible ¿no se supone que te alimentan bien aquí?-

La mujer de cabello blanco la miró un segundo sin cambian su expresión indiferente.

-Yo ya no deseo que me alimento, sólo quiero dejar de sufrir y ya, prefiero morir que seguir viendo lo que mi hija se ha convertido-

Chaos Jenny rodó los ojos antes aquellas palabras de la doctora Wakeman, ella mantenía su creadora solamente por el simple de que era su creadora.

-Por favor doctora Wakeman, yo nunca fui una "hija" para usted, alguna vez me ha celebrado un cumpleaños? ¿alguna vez ha dejado de verme como una herramienta? No olvide la razón por la que usted me ha creado, para ser un escudo protector de estos humanos, por suerte, abrí mis ojos ¿por que negar lo que soy?-

-¿Lo que eres? XJ9 , yo NO te creé para esto! yo no te hice para que fueras malvada!-

La robot roja y blanco con púas estalló en carcajadas, a modo de burla, sin importarle la mirada molesta que su "madre" le daba.

-Ay Norah, No me había reído así desde la primera vez que maté un humano-

-Sé que mi hija aún sigue ahí… ese cristal te corrompió, pero quizás exista una posibilidad de curarte Xj9, si me lo permitieras-

-¿Curarme? ¿curarme de qué? No estoy enferma, al contrario jamás me había sentido mejor-

-Debí haberte desactivado cuando tuve la oportunidad, tú ya no eres la joven robot quien yo creé, supongo este es mi retribución por mis errores-

-Como sea Wakeman, escucha, algo muy extraño está pasando, parece que hay una especie de infección que está afectando a mis esclavos humanos, como eres científica supongo que podrías hallar una cura ¿no? estamos hablando de la extinción de TÚ especie, junto conmigo-

-es por esa nueva amenaza que está allá afuera ¿no?

-Cómo lo supiste y exijo respuestas-

-Escuche a tus robots hablar de ello, parece que hay algo mucho peor que los Clusters rondando afuera ¿no?-

-No sé quien es, pero me imagino que vas a ayudar ¿no wakeman?-

-Me rehúso

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡no vas a ayudar a tu querida hija!?

-Ahora resulta que eres mi hija?-

Norah no era tonta, sabía que Chaos Jenny trataría de fingir ser la antigua Jenny para poder convencerla.

"Bueno debí intentarlo" pensó la robot.

-¡Si no lo haces podrían destruirnos a todos! ¿¡acaso no te importa!?-

-Pues es más preferible eso, que tener vivir en tu reinado de sufrimiento "hija"-

Chaos Jenny observó a su creadora con furia, de ningún modo iba permitir esta insolencia.

-Bien ¿no quieres ayudar? Eso no significa que no pueda obligarte, te torturaré hasta que accedas, no me importa que seas mi creadora "Madre", ni en lo más mínimo-

La maligna chica robot transformó su mano en una sierra circular, la doctora Wakeman se mostró firme y cerró los ojos, esperando poder soportar el dolor, jamás creyó que su propia hija robot la torturaría.

Un robot entra a la habitación, interrumpiendo, para alivio de Wakeman pero muy a disgusto de Chaos Jenny.

-¿Por qué interrumpes?-

-Lo siento, Ama y señora , quería informarle solamente que nuestros robots han vuelto del polo norte-

-Oh perfecto- voltea hacia su creadora.

-Tuviste suerte-

Chaos Jenny sale para recibir a si su glorioso ejército pudo traerle al dicho Nega, de lo contrario, los destruiría como castigo, para su sorpresa, lo que se encontró era algo totalmente diferente.

Una bola gigantesca, hecha de cientos de pedazos de sus robots, todos descuartizados, averiado, con rostros de terror tallados, con un letrero escrito con sangre humana.

"Que la dueña de este basurero se presente, atentamente: Nega"

-Grrr… Maldito, quien se cree que es ¡Se acabó! ¡yo misma iré por el!-

La robot rojo y blanco activó los cohetes de sus pies y sus coletas de la cabeza y emprendió en dirección al polo norte, supuestamente desde ahí mandaba Nega a esos extraños humanos.

Para cuando, el lugar estaba tal como se lo esperaba, frío, helado, inhóspito, por suerte se veía el sol ese polo helado del planeta tierra, lo que haría su visión, cuando vió a los humanos infectados, ella aterrizó frente a ellos.

-Exijo que me lleven a donde se encuentra su líder o si no…-

Ella transforma su mano en sierra, los sujetos se rieron en respuesta e intentaron atacarla, Chaos Jenny sonrió y los descuartizó en segundos.

-Tontos-

Ella divisó a más de esos humanos infectados venir desde el horizonte, voló hacia el origen, allí se encontró un portal, no podía ver nadie que se pudiera diferenciar de los infectados, ella bajó , ellos al verla intentaron atacarla, pero una voz los detuvo.

-¡No la ataquen ,mis Plagados!... todavía no-

-Plagados… con que así se llaman-

Chaos Jenny intentó ver a quien era dueño de esa voz pero no veía nada más que a los Plagados parados, quietos, observándola fijamente con hostilidad, ella no se inmutó para nada.

El líder finalmente se reveló saliendo de entre los plagados, aquel llamado "Nega", la maligna robot se sorprendió al verlo.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto-

Nega frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió de forma confiada.

-Hola, tu debes ser Chaos Jenny, la tirana de este mundo o me equivoco-

-Así es, y tú eres solamente un niño humano-

-Si lo soy, pero te equivocaste en eso de humano, no soy un humano, ningun humano podría hacer lo que yo hago-

Chaos Jenny arqueaba una ceja, este niño tenía una camisa naranja, bufanda roja, unas ojeras negras alrededor de los ojos, parecían signos obvios de no haber dormido, con una sonrisa relajada pero a la vez perturbadora, lo más llamativo era su cabello color blanco.

-¿Y qué es lo tú haces niñito?-

-¿¡Niñito!? ¡Mi nombre es Nega, Maldita!-

El niño de bufanda roja levantó su mano, y Chaos Jenny sintió una fuerza invisible empujarla con brutalidad hacia el suelo, lejos de aquel niño peliblanco llamado Nega.

-No te creas que soy un niño perra, pasé por toda clase de cosas horripilantes y situaciones desagradables que tú ni te imaginas-

Chaos Jenny se puso de pie sorprendida.

-¿C-Como hiciste eso?-

-Te lo dije, hago cosas que ningún humano puede ¿tú crees que esa enorme ola de muertes y suicidios eran solamente una casualidad?-

-¿¡Ese fuiste tú!?-

Nega sonrió con malicia.

-Así es-

La maligna robot apretó sus dientes, voló a velocidad sobrehumana, tomó del cuello al albino, y le quitó su bufanda, con su visión de rayos X, la analizó, trató de descubrir alguna identidad, notó el nombre de la bufanda.

-Lincoln… ¿ese es tu nombre?-

La robot sintió como el suelo de hielo grueso temblaba, miró al niño quien apretaba los dientes con furia.

-¡ESE NOMBRE NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MI!-

Nega levantó su mano, y Chaos Jenny sintió como su mano robótica era obligada a soltarlo contra su voluntad, ella lo mandó a volar de un puñetazo con el otro brazo.

-¡Controlaste mi mano! ¿¡Como te atreves!? Nadie controla a Chaos Jenny!-

El siniestro niño albino se levantó con una sonrisa, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca, el se lo lamió con la lengua, cosa que sorprendió a la Robot, pero no se inmutó, aún lo observaba furiosa.

"Este niño tiene unos serios problemas mentales" pensó para sí misma.

-¿Enserio piensas que me vencerás?-

-Por supuesto, nadie ha podido conmigo!-

-Hasta hoy-

Chaos Jenny transformó su mano en una sierra.

-Voy a hacerte pedazos, no creo que puedas reponerte de eso-

La robot voló hacia el con la intención de cortarlo, Pero Nega la detuvo dejándola suspendida en el aire, como si estuviera en pausa.

-No de nuevo!-

-Esto es inútil Chaos, y lo sabes-

-¿Qué cosa eres tu?-

-Soy la destrucción y el caos , ah y te apreciaría que me devolvieras mi bufanda, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellas-

Nega le arrebató la bufanda.

-¡Suéltenla! –ordenó.

Chaos Jenny cayó al suelo recuperando su movilidad ¿acaso Nega controlaba esa fuerza invisible? analizó al niño con su visión de rayos X, tratando de descubrir algún punto débil, pero no descubrió nada, aquel niño de cabello blanco tenía sus organismo completamente normal como cualquier ser humano.

Pero sí había notado algo peculiar, aquel niño tenía auras de energía oscura alrededor de él, completamente anormal. Chaos Jenny, se levantó del suelo, transformó sus manos en cañones, de su espalda emergieron brazos robóticos extra con pistola y descargó todas sus municiones y bolas de plasma contra Nega.

Ahora el lugar estaba cubierto de humo por los miles de disparos, la maligna robot rojo y blanco sonrió con malicia, creyó haberlo vencido, sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipó , quedó completamente en shock, no creyendo lo que veía, el niño se encontraba intacto frente a ella, no tenía ni una sola herida o rasguño.

-¿Terminaste?-

-¿Qué es esa energía negativa que te rodea?-

-Oh, pudiste verlos, son ellos-

-¿Ellos?-

Nega asintió.

-No sé de donde provienen , ni que sean, pero "ellos" son las fuerzas invisibles del destino, encargados de matar a quien tengan que matar, ellos son … como decirlo, la parca-

-Me cuesta creerlo-

-Pero es así-

Chaos Jenny miró a Nega con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a controlarlos?-

\- tengo buenas influencias, ellos son muy creativos a la hora del derramamiento de sangre-

-Asi que con esas cosas causaste que MIS esclavos se mataran?-

-Asi es-

-¿Por qué? exijo que me lo digas-

-Para llamar tu atención-

-¿A mi?-

-Como no aparecías para investigar el asunto , tuve que mandar a mis plagados a que atacaran todo y a todos-

Chaos Jenny se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué querías que yo viniera?-

-Para tener una amiga que me comprenda-

Por primera vez , Chaos Jenny abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡Que cosa!?-

-Y también una aliada, me sirves más asi que como enemiga, nunca tuve esa intención contigo en realidad-

-¿Por qué un niño pensaría que una robot psicópata como yo que odia a la humanidad es buena opción para una amiga?-

-Por qué yo no soy diferente tan diferente a ti, ambos somos unos sádicos que nos gusta la destrucción, perdiste seres queridos igual que yo-

Chaos Jenny desvió la mirada , Nega tenía un punto, había dominado el mundo y esclavizado a los humanos, pero a qué costo, había perdido a todos sus conocidos que significaban algo para ella, extrañaba sus días como Jenny Wakeman, no como heroína, si no como la chica que quería divertirse, quizás ese Jenny aún existía en el interior

-Tienes razón, ya no es lo mismo.

-Yo perdí a mis hermanas, a mi familia por estos poderes que tengo, poderes que nunca quise, nunca quise esto en realidad, pero aquí estoy, creí que destruyendo devastando y conquistando mundos aliviaría mi dolor, pero… no, estoy igual-

-Acepto-

-¿Qué?

-Dije que acepto, seré tu aliada-

Nega se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y?

*Suspiro* –también seré tu amiga, agh, odio esa palabra.

-Cómo sé que no es un engaño-

-No lo es, tienes agallas, lo reconozco, con sólo verte has causado algo extraño en mi, creo que es eso que los humanos llaman miedo-

-Bien, supongo que no te importará si hago una prueba-

-¿Prueba?-

-Así es- Nega observó a sus Plagados.

-Traigan lo!

Los plagados trajeron a un par de sujetos atados, unos chicos quienes tenían una barba crecida y cabello desarreglado, ella lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Brad? ¿Sheldon?-

-¿J-Jenny?

-Estos dos estaban en la resistencia, estaban planeando ir a Tremorton para introducirte una memoria Usb con un virus y desactivarte, para siempre- explicó Nega.

-Por suerte, yo los intercepté a tiempo-

Chaos Jenny los miró con enojo, ellos tragaron saliva con temor, Nega cambió su sonrisa tranquila a sonrisa psicótica y perturbadora.

-Quiero que los mates-

-Antes eran mis amigos-

-Pues tus "Amigos" intentaron acabar contigo , y eso pudieron haber logrado si yo no los hubiera detenido-

-No lo hagas Jenny- imploró Brad, de repente Nega apuntó al pelirrojo con el dedo, y Brad levitó en el suelo, con sus manos en el cuello, como si algo invisible lo estrangulara.

-No te dí permiso para que hablaras- dijo Nega molesto.

-¿Qué esperas Chaos? Mátalos ya!-

-Necesito interrogarlos primero, saber si tienen otra sorpresa desagradable para mi-

-Yo ya los interrogué, estos idiotas no tienen nada importante que decir- afirmó Nega.

-Si tanto dudas Chaos, permíteme decirte que yo apuñalé a mis amigos y abusé de algunas de mis hermanas, Lo único que te pido es que los mates y ya, tampoco voy a pedirte que piques sus cadáveres, eso ya sería demasiado-

-Jenny, por favor- habló Sheldon

\- yo siempre he creído en ti, yo….-

*Cortada*

El momento fue rápido, el sonido casi nulo, Sheldon llevó sus manos cubriendo aquella letal cortada en su cuello, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre, asfixiándose con ella, Sheldon Lee cayó al suelo sin moverse, había muerto.

-Nunca me caíste bien Sheldon, siempre me acosabas e invadías mi espacio personal-

Nega miró el cadáver de Sheldon sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, el sonrió a la robot.

-Bien hecho Chaos, te falta otra maleza que podar- dijo mientras señalaba a Brad, quien aún lo tenía levitando.

Chaos Jenny lo agarró del cuello al chico pelirrojo, este la miró con miedo.

-¿Y dices ser mi mejor amigo? ¡Ibas a ir a destruirme!-

-jenny yo no iba…AAAAHH!-

Chaos Jenny traspasó a Brad con su gigantesca espada, este cayó muerto al instante.

-Una muerte rápida, eso es lo mínimo que merece un traidor como tú-

Chaos Jenny se quedó mirando los cadáveres que quienes eran sus amigos hace tiempo. Finalmente Nega habló.

-Entonces ¿ya somos aliados?-

-Por supuesto que lo somos, gracias Nega, veo que realmente eres alguien de confianza, pero de todos te mantendré vigilado-

-Descuida, sé que con mi forma de ser no inspiraría confianza a nadie-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Pensaba en que tal vez con mis plagados y tus robots haríamos una invencible alianza a través de los universos, pero primero tenemos que convertir a los pocos humanos de este mundo en Plagados para aumentar nuestro ejército-

Chaos Jenny sonrió.

-No es una mala idea, Nega, buen chico o mejor dicho, mal chico-

Acarició su cabello, causando que el se ponga rojo de vergüenza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso o te arrancaré el brazo-

-Oh, entonces lo haré más a menudo, Hahahaha-

La chica robot maligna se alejó sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, Nega sonrió.

"Finalmente encontré a mi futura reina" pensó para si mismo.

El niño peliblanco siniestro sacó una memoria Usb de su bolsillo, en ella tenía escrita la palabra "Cura para Jenny" con un corazón al lado, escrito por Sheldon.

-Ha! como si la corrupción de una persona se pudiera curar con una jeringa-

Nega arrojó el Usb al suelo y lo pisoteó destruyéndolo, Chaos Jenny era de él y solo para él.

FIN.

* * *

 **Este fue el primer One shot Jennycoln que escribo, un Jennycoln maligno en realidad, ya que ambos son las versiones malvadas de Lincoln Loud y Jenny wakeman, Nega es de la historia "Llamadas" escrita por Banghg, ese fic está descontinuado.**

 **Por lo tanto no creo que al colega Banghg le importe si tomo prestado su personaje un rato.**

 **Chaos Jenny fue creada por un artista de Deviantart, Icewolf762, con eso sabemos como sería Jenny si fuera malvada, saludos, y ya habrá más one-shots Jennycoln.**


End file.
